The angel of death
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: Shouko is a 18 year old girl that has recently ran away and became a servant of Lord Sesshomaru. during your time with Lord Sesshomaru you makes a friend name kohaku,shes the only friend youve ever made. but soon like anything else it ends horribly
1. Chapter 1

you have black curly hair that falls to you butt. Round face, high cheekbones, and a small cute nose. Bright grey eyes, cocoa skin shade and full lips. You are 5'5 tall, 105 pounds and your the oldest child in your family. In your village your considered the black sheep, Not that you purposely do it. it kind of just happens all by its self. I guess you can say its bad luck and because of this your family finds it hard to arrange a marriage for you. that doesn't really bother you your only 18 and feel your still young. But in order to no longer bring shame to your family you decide its better you leave. you pack your things and kiss your brother(age 16) goodbye and leave a note for your parents at the head of their bamboo mat. "this is for the best" you said as you quietly left your village while a single tear runs down your face. You realize it might not have been a bright idea leaven at night, this is when the demons roam. And your surely are no match for one, you find a tree and climb yup it. You tightly tie a fabric between two thick branches and lay down, holding your things tightly.

The next day comes and you climb out the tree. Making sure you pack up all your things before trying to find a hot spring to bath in. you welcome the warmth from the water and close your eyes. After awhile you wash then proceed to dress. You braid your wet hair and tie a red ribbon at the end before leaving. You start to wonder where will you go, your sure no other village will willing accept you. "I can at least try, someone has to be willing to accept me" you say aloud as you continue to walk. You walk for awhile until you hear your stomach growl and decide to find food. You come across a apple tree and jump grabbing a apple. You sit at the base of the tree and bite into it. " amazing, I never remembered apples tasting so sweet before". You then hear the laughter of a little girl. You look around and see a young child playing, she cant be more then eight. You walk up to her and say hi. She replies back " hi I'm rin and you are?" "I'm shouko" "will you play with me shouko?" "yes". You sit down and you start making flower crowns. Its been awhile since anyone's ever played with you. Even as a child the children would stay away from you, probably because of the tales their parents would tell. You were so happy when your brother was old enough to play with. You didn't feel so alone then, rin stands and places the crown on your head. you kiss her on the cheek and place yours on her head. At that moment you hear someone.

**Strange voic**e: milord I'm sorry she was in my eye sight one minute and the next gone.

**low cold voice:** if I do not find her your life shall end.

**Strange voice:** yes milord

Rin turns to you and says "that's lord sesshomaru sama and janken" you nod

"come I want you to see lord sesshomaru sama" she grabs your hand and tries to pull you up. But as the voices get closer you panic and try to pull free from her. The voice calls out for rin and she turns around. You break free at that moment, grab you things and run.

**(Me: why you run? )**

rin turns around to see you gone, lord sesshomaru looks at her strangely before continuing to walk. Janken wobbles behind lord sesshomaru and ah un while yelling hurry girl. You slow down and start to walk, breathing heavily. Night soon comes and you make it to this castle, your eyes widen at its grand appearance. you want to go and knock but the fear of rejection detours you. You locate a tree and climb in it and then tightly tie your fabric to two branches. When you were about to climb in you heard that cold voice again.

**Lord sesshomaru:** show your self wench?

You stay still thinking that he will be unable to find you if you don't make nose. He uses his claw to cut down the tree and you crash into the ground. You try to stand but are picked up by this demon. Then you hear the little girl, she runs up and say "that's her lord sesshomaru sama". "he looks you over careful then drops you "what are you doing on my land?" shaken a little you answer "I had ran away from my village," he says "hn" and continues to walk. You start to pick your belongs up as janken wobbles by you. Rin calls to lord sesshomaru "may she stay with us lord sesshomaru sama, she has no where to go." He says nothing, rin grabs your hand and drags you in. Once you enter the house you look around in amazement, its so beautiful. Lord sesshomaru walks up to you and simply says follow me. he walks down a flight of stairs and down a hall. "this is where you will stay" he open the door to reveal a large room with five beds on the left and five beds on the right. There was a chest by each bed and every bed had a different color. He pointed to the grey one and said "this will be your bed, that chest is where your belongings go. Someone will be down soon with clothes for you." You bowed and walked in. You opened your chest and placed a satin blanket on the bottom. you then placed your mirror, comb and hair ornaments on top of it. Followed by three kimonos, one was white, another was lavender, and the last one was pink. You laid your only two obis on top then proceeded to roll your ribbon up. As you closed your chest you heard the door open. You turned around and saw a girl (age 17) walk towards you with five bright kimono sets. She sat them on your bed and introduced her self " hi my name is kohaku what's yours?" "I'm shouko nice to meet you. Do you live here with lord sesshomaru sama?". She laughed "yes I was given to him by a demon as a peace offering. I've learned if I do my job and stay unseen that this is a wonderful place to be." "your job? What are you kohaku?" "well my job was to clean the bedrooms but I was reassigned to training you". You looked confused " train me for what?" "Well it seems that rin has taken a liken to you so your job will be to watch her." You nodded and she said "you should get some rest we must be up early" You bow before laying in bed, later the other eight servants came in and went to bed.

**Dream**

"why are you such a disappointment?" You look around but no ones there "you bring nothing but shame to your family, even with you gone you still are a disappointment." You scream stop it, but the voice continues "your mother should have killed you at birth but sadly enough being the weak human she was she couldn't". you shut your eyes and say noooo, but deep in your heart you wished she would have. Then it spoke nine words that rung in your head over and over "you'll never be more then the angel of death" you shook your head screaming no,no,no,no!.

**End**

kohaku tapped on your shoulder and you popped up in a cold sweat. She looked at you and asked "are you alright shouko?" you rubbed your eyes and said "yes". She held you up and you went to bath. The sun had yet rose, you wondered if it was still night. When you were done you returned to the castle to dress. kohaku waited for you at your bedside and handed you a red kimono and a yellow obi. You sat down beside her and slipped your sandals on before unbraiding your hair. As you walked upstairs after kohaku you tied the red ribbon around your wrist. When you got to the main floor she point up the stairs and said "the second door to the right is rin's room, wake her up and take her to the hot spring to bath. today you've bathed earlier but from now on you will bathe with her.( Like a mother would with her child)" you nodded and walk up to her room. when you made it to the room you knocked on the door then proceeded to walk in. you gently sat next to her on the bed and tap her on the shoulder. She looks up to you and yawn "hi shouko" you smiled and picked her up and placed her on the floor. She grabbed your hand as you walked out, back down to the main floor. kohaku waited down stairs with a kimono and sandals for rin. you grabbed it and made your way to the spring, while there you help rin undress. Rin splashed and played for awhile after washing up. You help her dress and then made your way back to the castle. But she stops you once you passed a little patch of flowers.. She runs towards it and say "come play with me shouko" you smile and kneel down to play. After awhile you lay down in the flowers and close your eyes as you continue to listen to her laughter

**Me: So what do you think?**

**I personally think all my stories sound the same at some point or another so I'm going to try my best to make this one someone different and stay true to myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes passed and you fall asleep only to be woken by a angry Lord. Lord Sesshomaru picks you up and proceeded to shake you. Rin looks on with fear in her eyes as Lord Sesshomaru orders kahoku to take her back to the castle.

**(Me: ooo your in trouble)**

If looks could kill you would be dead but all he says was " if you can not do your job then you will be replaced" his cold voice echoed in your head the whole way back to the castle. You cant say that you loved being a servant to this Demon lord but it was better then begin alone. The rest of the day you and kahoku cleaned the rooms. Washing clothes fixing bed and dusting, anything really to stay out of the sight of Lord Sesshomaru. You soon learned that kahoku had been here since she was seven, her parents were killed by a female dog demon. Then she went on to explain how she was the youngest here and that the other women usually ignored her. She was happy to have finally found someone around her age that she could befriend. This made you smile, never had anyone ever wanted to be your friend before. The day went on and you told Kahoku how you had been shunned by your village since you were a child. And had left because you no longer wanted to bring shame to your family. She asked you why you had been outcasted by your village but you couldn't answer that. You only knew that that's just how things were at least until the birth of your brother. He had always stood up for you even though he was younger then you. He had loved you unconditionally and told you to never let what the village said get to you. In a way he was your only protector and you would always be thankful for that.

Kahoku held you tight and said that you will never be alone as long as she was there. You smiled and then proceeded to walk down stair to the kitchen to eat. Life went on without a hitch and you were allowed to watch rin again. In a way you were sadden by this change, you no longer got to be with kahoku unless you were in the servant quarters. You two would share stories about your day and what good gossip she over heard. Everything was fine at least until you fell asleep, that's when your nightmares took control . The voice would make its appearance like clock work breaking you down emotionally. Until the point where you refused to go to sleep, you would just look at the ceiling and wait til the sun rose. That worked for awhile but one night you could not stay up and slowly feel asleep.

**The Dream**

You open your eyes to see you were no longer in your bed. Everything was dark but you could make out that you were in a cave. In the far right of the cave was a spring, rising from it was steam. But when you looked close you could make out a large figure behind it, hunching over as he ran his right finger in the water. The steam cleared and you soon came to realize the creature as Emma Hoo the god of hell. He smiled as he began to speak "you cant escape me" you looked at him, had it been him that haunted your dreams? "why wont you leave me alone?" he looked at you and said "little human cant you see that I am apart of you" fear stricken you screamed "NO! your lying !".Emma Hoo calmly said " fine learn the hard way but tell me are you enjoying your new life. I see you have become fond of your friendship with kahoku. To bad it wont last " you looked at him confused "what do you mean it wont last?" Emma Hoo laughed and responded " you soon will find out". you knew he was lying, he had to have been that's unless he was the one that would harm her "no I wont allow you to hurt her " you screamed as the thought of you loosen the one person other then your brother to have accepted you. Emma Hoo smirked at your outburst and said "it is not me who will but you". He slowly lowered his head again but continued to talk "do you want to know the reason the children never played with you . Why you brought so much shame to you family and all the village feared you?"

You stood silent unable to muster up the courage to say yes or no, he wasted no time and continued to tell you a story of why. "see unbeknownst to you you weren't always the oldest child. You mother had given birth to a son first and he was named Shin'ichi. He was truly your fathers pride in joy." You cut him off by saying "no this cant be true I'm my mothers first born, she would have not kept this from me." He laughs before continuing to speak "but then you would know the horrible secret of how your brother died. See he was only two years older then you and loved you unconditionally. Until that one day you father left for a mission and told your brother now five to watch over you and your mother. He graciously accepted and hugged your father before leaving. The next morning he took you to see the cherry blossom bloom. Many of the children would go to see the first cherry blossom bloom. But this year was different, this year something would happen that would label you cursed for the rest of your life" he went on to say "A Onryo appeared out of nowhere and Attacked your brother. After which she started to laugh uncountable as you started to panic and tried to run as the other children watched helpless. Filled with to much fear to even move as the yurei went after you. When the children went back to the village and told their parents of what happened, it was assumed that you also were killed by the Onryo. But you weren't, your father had found you passed out in the forest a few days later. The Onryo had possessed you in order to be close to her lover, your father. See he had killed her after finding out she was with child. Not wanting to bring shame to his family he couldn't allow her or her child to live. Still in love with him after death she vowed to kill the reason that kept them apart, his son. After the deed was done she noticed you and thought of killing you but found a better way to fulfill her revenge, you finally spoke asking why?. He simply said "she haunts you so now everything that you care about or come close to will die" you asked " by my hands ?" he laughed once more " it wont always be by your hands if she wishes it can look like a accident it depends really. All I know is that I get the honor of collecting the souls" . you fall to your knees and cry " not kahuko she is all I have now". he smiled and nodded " yes, now that your mother and little brother is dead she is truly all you have" you looked at him surprised at what he just said " this cant be I left them if she haunts me then why kill them?" " regardless if your are near them or not you care about them and that's all that matters". "So then why not my father I honor and love him more then life" "simple, because a Onryo rarely harms the one they love" haven heard enough you start to back up, never allowing your eyes to leave his sight. He starts to stand and you see he has large pincers in his left hand. You remember hear that he uses those to rip out the tongues of those who dare to lie to him. Your eyes then glance to his right side and you see Dastsue- Ba with her scale. She looks at you and then says " have you come for me to weigh your clothes ?" you quickly turn around and run.( she weighs your clothes and depending on the weight its supposed to symbolize your sins. If by chance your naked she simply rips your skin off and weighs that)

**(Me: im not sure if you understand why shes haunting you in order to be close to your father when you no loner are with him. Well as his only living child you still effect him and hurting you is kind of like hurting him. In the end she wants you to off your self)**

**End**

You jump up and a cold sweat and you run to kahuko bed side shaking her. She wakes up, rubbed her eyes and asks you what wrong shouko?. You say nothing and hug her as tight as you can, refusing to let go. She hugs you back and says everything will be ok don't worry I'm here for you. You cry a little and says that's what worries me. She finally gets you to break the hug and asks you" what do you mean that's what worries you?" you look at her with tears in you eyes and ponder if you should tell her the truth or not, would she even believe you if you did. You decide you will but every time you open your mouth nothing comes out. After you try to tell her a few times you stop and say "I just don't want to lose you is all , you are very important to me. I don't know what I would do if you were gone." She hugs you and says " don't worry I will never leave your side shouko". you start to cry harder, even if you refused to be her friend any longer its to late she will meet the same fate as everyone else. Kahuko pulled you under her covers and you two laid there in silence til morning. That day you reported to Lord Sesshomarus office to ask him for a change in assignments, you didn't want to be the cause if anything happened to rin. But since you refused to tell him why he quickly dismissed you. You walked to rins room and readied her for her bath, as you walked to the hot spring you thought about your dream and decided that you would just close your self off to anyone emotionally from this point on. And just try your best to protect rin and kahuko, when you finished washing rin you allowed her to play as you bathed yourself. You had only had your eyes off of her for one minute and you heard her screams. When you looked you saw that she was being pulled under the water, you couldn't see by what but in your heart you knew it was the Onryo. You swam towards her and tried to pull her to the edge but you couldn't. you decided to swim under her and get her free that way. When you did you came face to face with the yurei it self. Her hair was black and long it covered her face she was dressed in a white kimono and her skin was as pale as the night moon. You grabbed rins foot and tried to loosen the grip of the yurei. Rin continued to cry out for help, you were quickly running out of breath and kicked the yurei. She slowly sunk to the bottom of the spring as you grabbed rin and swam to the edge.

Rin coughed up some water as she tried to catch her breath. You held her tight and said "everything is alright now rin I have you" she held on you tightly as you picked her up and walked back to the castle. Rin never did tell lord sesshomaru what happened that day , you never did understand why. Night came and you had a dream about kahuko dying and rin too, at the end of your dream you once again came face to face with the Onryo and she said "this is what's to come, you can try your best to stop it but I will in the end prevail "

You decided that you would then protect them until you dying day. Months passed and "accidents" continue to pledge the lords castle, it always seemed to involve you and rin or kahuko. Lord sesshomaru saw that you were the only common factor in all the recent incidents and decided to get rid of you. One afternoon he told you to meet him in his office and explain to you that you will no longer be his servant. That he had given you to another demon and that you were to pack you things at once. You went down stairs and said goodbye to your friend as you began to pack. She held you tightly not wanting to let go. As you finished you kissed her on the cheek in said I will never be far from you. You didn't want to leave but angering lord sesshomaru meant death. Two servants accompanied you to your new owner. His castle was dark and creepy but you continued to walk with your head held high.. At least you don't have to worry bout becoming close to anyone. The servants refused to actually walk you to the door. They said that this was the Castle of Naraku and he was known for his cruel ways. You laughed at the thought of there actually being someone worst then Lord sesshomaru, it just seemed completely impossible to you. When you made it to the door you knocked only to come face to face with a young girl she had white hair and kimono, she seems strange . She carried a crystal ball with her and sandals to match. You bowed and said that your name was shouko. Without saying a word she started to walk away, you closed the door and hurried off behind her. She stopped in front of a door and you assumed this is where Naraku was. You knocked on the door and heard a voice say come in, you opened the door and proceeded to walk. He looked at you with his red eyes then smirked a little " you are beautiful" " thank you my lord" he gestured for you to sit next to him. You took a seat next to him and he began to talk " you are here for me to do with as I please, its in your best interest if you that you obey my every word" you nodded and he said " I see lord sesshomaru wasn't lying about your beauty but I also hear that you are trouble, you will learn to be obedient while with me now come I will show you where you'll be staying." you held on to your things tightly and walked behind him as he showed you to the room. You made it to the room and notice that there was one large bed with black satin sheets and matching pillows. There was a chest at the foot of it and a bamboo mat to the left of the bed. He told you that you were to sleep on the mat. You knelt down beside it and put your stuff next to it. As you rose he continued to say that you are to be by his side at all times. Also that you were not allow to speak to anyone but him and if you followed direction that you would be rewarded. Your eyes widen at the last comment he didn't seem like the type that would do anything nice for anyone let alone a human. He smiled as if he had read your thought and said " you will learn that its in your best interest to never question me!." after which he threw you against the wall and said "don't worry you will learn to love it here, I promise" He then dropped you and walked out of the room leaving you stunned and scared.

**(Me: damn what will happen to rin and kahuko now that you aren't there to protect them? Not that you were doing much protecting at least you were able to try and stop the Onryo, now who will?**

**And is it fair that you are passed off as if a piece of me?**

**I would personally get back at them both **

**My cousin: I thought she was supposed to fall in love with Naraku or he was supposed to fall for her. It doesn't look like that will be a option the way things are going. And if she did then the Onryo would probably be relentless when trying to kill him. Kimiko I just cant see this working out in the end, is this another Romeo Juliet type story?**

**Me: No! at least I don't think it will be lol my stories sometimes have a mind of there own)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In my voice:**_** "Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been villans and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall (Love)...think of it, ALWAYS."**_

You didn't move for awhile afraid that he might hear you and come back. You tried your best not to cry, you instantly missed your friend and your old surroundings. After awhile you crawled over to your mate and laid down in the fetal position. Preferring your horrible nightmares over this depression atmosphere, but nothing happened you just laid there in darkness. Sleep never did come but you continued to pretend when you heard the door open and close. You then heard footsteps and prayed they would walk past you. Buy they didn't, you sudden had a agonizing pain in your stomach. You instinctively rolled up in a tighter ball, then you heard his cold voice "get up wench your coming with me". You wondered could it get any worst, you opened your eyes and tried to stand but quickly fell back to the floor. Your not sure how hard he kicked you but it must have broke a rib. He picks you up and you black out from the pain.

**Naraku pov**

If she doesn't learn how to hornets her power she will be useless to me. She the weakest human I've ever came in contact with. You continue to walk until you get to another room in the basement, you stop at a small bed that's covered with cream and red sheets. You gently lay her down and undress her, you notice that she has a beautiful form but quickly get down to business. You notice right below her left breast was a big black bruise. When you pressed down on it her body reacted to it, you began to clean it then wrapped it. After you finished you cover her with a blanket and put a wet cloth on her head. When you got up to leave you spoke softly "I guess I will need to find a new approach to bringing your powers out.

**End**

Weeks passes and kana would come down to check up on you, sometimes changing your cloth on your head. Naraku was the only one who was permitted to change your wound, kana looked at her crystal ball one night and told naraku that you will awake with in a week or two. Naraku decided to spend the next two weeks watching over you caring for you. when you finally opened up your eyes, you saw naraku, without think you rolled up in a ball as if waiting for another punch, kick, or slap. But it never did come he just said "do not worry I will not harm you anymore unless you disobey me" you nodded and relaxed your body pulling the blanket over you naked body. You couldn't help but notice how good the sheets felt, naraku just looked at you. After looking up again to see him, you asked "my lord is this where I am to stay from now on." He nodded before standing. You will come to eat now get ready. You grabbed the blanket and stood. "what am I to wear?" He turned to look at you then pointed to a chest. You nodded and hurried to it, opening it and pulling out a midnight blue kimono with blue crescent moons. He closed the door you unwrapped your ribcage and put your under layer kimono etc then the blue one and you obi. You looked in the chest and saw this beautiful full moon and crescent hair ornament. You put your hair in a loose bun using them and then made your way upstairs after slipping on your sandals. When you got to the dinning area naraku was already sitting down eating, paying to much attention to his food to have even noticed you entered. But when he did his red eyes showed a bit of interest as they looked you over. you smiled and as he looked at you he said "I take it you like what I've chosen for you" you nod and take a seat, quietly you ate your rice and fish after consuming your miso soup. He had then passed you a cup of sake before you had completely finished your fish. You said "thank you but I have never partaken in a drink of that nature." You looked at him seeing his face react in anger and as you prepared yourself for what was next to come, he just stood and left. You looked in amazement, but then finished your meal and returned to your room. Out of the whole basement your room was the last door there, you couldn't help but wonder what the other three held behind them as you walked passed them. You made it to your room and undressed, you let your hair down and stood in the mirror, looking at your figure. You couldn't help but focus on the bruise on your neck and rids, you turned around, pushing your hair to the front, looking at the bruise on your back. Ashamed of what has been done to your once beautiful body you walk towards the bed. But stop when you saw a half open door, you walk in and there was a hot spring like pound inside it. you wonder for a minute how this was possible but then thought the warm water would help you with your hurting body. You slowly entered and let the warmth sooth you, it felt like you were once again free and on your own. You closed your eyes and allowed this feeling to consume you. Hours passed but it only felt like minutes, the water never decreasing in temperature which you found weird. But brushed it off as you got up and dried off before getting in bed, then you fell asleep at peace at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you were woken by the door slowly opening, it was kana and she said naraku request your company. Remembering how he said you would not be hurt if you obey him, you got up threw something on and followed behind kana. She left you in front of the door, you took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking in. his head was down reading something but he told you to sit. As you made your way to the chair you thought of questioning why you were asked here but opted not to as you sat down. He put the scroll down and looked at you "do you know why your here?" You shook your head no "well you have a ability that I want to use, in order for me to use it, we first need to learn how to manipulate it at will." "but my lord I have no power that I know of, if anything I have a curse". He looked at you with a are you kidding me face and then said "never mind what you consider it we need to strengthen it" you nodded and he walked over to you and held your hand. "I've come to the conclusion that pain isn't the answer maybe anger is, but until then we will began your training". You knew this wouldn't end well, you knew damn well you would never make a good worrier. But he pulled you out the door and into the front yard. "get into a fighting stance" you stood there dumfounded, which annoyed him. He walked over there in put you into one before going back l. "now attack me" although you wanted to please him you didn't know how to. You attempted a punch but he caught it and mid air and flung you into a tree. You tried to stand and shake it off but him calling you a weak human didn't make it any easier. So you ran towards him and tried a spin kick but he grabbed your leg and slammed you down in the background you could hear someone laughing. At first you thought it was kaugra but it wasn't, you didn't spend to much time worrying about it you were to busy trying not to get your ass handed to you. Naraku had now started to attack you back, meeting your every failed blow with his successful one. You couldn't believe it, it was happening again, your whole life you were treated differently made fun of and shunned. This demon just learned how to do that and beat the shit out of you at the same time. You weren't a slave you had right, you deserved respect. With anger in your heart and tears in your tightly shut eyes you some how drained all the energy from the Onryo and even naraku, landing a pouch that caused him to fly threw several trees. You stood there astonished at what had just accrued. Naraku got up after a minute and smiled "hmm, I see we have made some progress". your world was falling apart in front of your eyes, how could that have possible came from you. naraku decided that that would be enough for today and took you inside. He said "go get ready to eat after which you will retire for the day we have a busy day tomorrow". You nodded and walked to your room, when there you bathed quickly and looked in the chest. Only to see a new kimono even more beautiful then the last. This one had black dragons on the sleeves that connect on the back of the kimono, the kimono it self though was white this time. You had matching hair ornaments that you gladly put in your hair, before walking up to see naraku. Although he had told you to be here to eat, when you got to the dinning room he wasn't there. But two bowls of rice was and in the middle of the two was kimchi, beef and two bowls of miso soup. You stood before your seat waiting for him to sit first. you heard someone walk up behind you and covering youe eyes, then a voice "I'm very proud of you" you spun around to see him standing before you. You bowed "I'm very thankful my lord" and he went to take his seat. You soon followed him and began to eat only after he started, you figured it would be a quiet meal like before but he awkwardly try to make small talk "do you like your room?" "yes my lord I am very grateful of your generosity" he placed his chopsticks close to his mouth before saying "and you kimono, do you like it?" "it is very beautiful, I am very happy to be able to be wearing it.". He nodded before chewing his rice. You decided to say something but before you could he said "you are very beautiful" you looked at him surprised at his comment but then he continued "we may be able to use this to our advantage". You wondered just what was it that he wanted you for, but you brushed it off and asked "my lord do you despise me? You are so cold to me but then you presented me with these tokens as if to show appreciation. It leaves me confused" he continued to eat and after awhile you had given up on receiving a answer. but once he finished eating he had looked at you, you felt his eyes on you and looked up. As you did he began to talk "neither" "neither my lord?" you ask confused "yes neither, I don't hate nor appreciate you. You are just a tool that I need to use in order to become the most powerful demon alive. Do not mistake my actions as a gesture of kindness, you need clothing and I prefer not to have you walk around disgracing me with your appearance." You nodded sadden by his response. You knew that he didn't like you but he didn't have to hurt your feelings so much. You got up with out finishing your food and ran to your room, you contemplated running away to kahoku, not to stay but to see her one time. You needed to know if she was still fine, then you would be on your way. You started to wonder if leaving your family was the right idea while you where there they may have be shunned by your village but they were alive. Maybe you would be able to find your father. What if he's looking for you right now, you walked to your bed you would do just that. When everyone was asleep you would run away and search for your father and see if he would take you back. The time came when you assumed everyone would be asleep. You took your clothes off, you wanting nothing of this place as a reminder. only keeping the white under kimono on because you didn't know where they put your old clothes at. You slowly walked up the stairs and passed the dinning room. you almost made it to the door before you heard that voice "foolish girl, you can not do anything with out me knowing." You turned around to meet the gaze of both naraku and kana, she was still holding that damn crystal ball. You were desperate, damned if they saw you, you were going to make a run for it you might get the shit beat out of you but there was a chance you could make it. And regardless how small that chance was you were willing to take it. You ran to the door and got it open before being thrown to the floor. You winched in pain as you got up and tried to run for it again. He backed handed you and you once again got angry, you cleaned the blood from your mouth, using your back hand. He didn't care about you, he just wanted to use you and you were through with that. Treating you nice for a minute just to beat you later. You once again mad a ran for it this time knocking him out of the way and getting passed the door. You kept run as fast as your legs would take you, you started to slow down when you figured it'll be hard for him to find you now. It was too dark and also very dangers, you decided to once again climb in a tree. While up there you laid your back against the trunk of the tree and waited for morning. Every sound through the night made your mind run wild, when morning came you wanted nothing more then to rest but you knew you had to keep moving. When you felt you were a safe distance from narakus place you decided to take a nap.

**Dream**

you laid down on the soft grass and quickly entered the dark space that occupied your dreams. When there you came face to face with Emma hoo again, but this time you were not afraid. You questioned him about what he had said last time, about being apart of you. His whole demeanor was different as he explained "I'm here to collect the Onryo soul for all the wrong deeds she have done, but until then I have used your body as my mortal tool. Given you powers as well, anger is the key to manipulating them. If you would like I will show you" you looked confused "why me?" "your special you were born with heighten sense, that attract all supernatural begins. Some will choose to use you for evil if you let them" you nodded as he continued "but what I've gotten what i need i will leave you but do not think all your powers will be taken. Just the one that I've given you". He stood to leave you but once he started to walk off onto the darkness you screamed out "what is my power?" But he didn't answer you just vanished.

**End**

You woke up to something cold falling on you, it was raining. You got up and used your arms to cover yourself as you continued to make your way to lord sesshormau castle. You just had to make sure kahoku was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

It took you three days to make it to the castle. You probably should have paid attention more on the way going, but when you finally did make it there you saw kahoku bathing rin in the near by hot spring. Full of joy to see she was still well you ran and embraced her. She was shock but after a minute hugged you back, it had been so long she was sure that naraku killed you just like he has with the other servants. You two sat for a hour just talking, she was sad to hear about your mistreatment. But happy that you had gotten away, she explained that for a week or two the accidents have increased in their severity. Lord sesshomaru finally begin fed up summoned a priestess and she cleansed the castle. After which things slowly went back to normal, if you were to go back to the castle you would see scrolls with stuff written on them pasted all over the door and windows of the castle. She showed you a necklaces everyone has to wear now. With tears in your eyes you said "please forgive me kahoku, it is me who has caused your misfortune. I'm bad luck". She looked at you before holding you "don't be silly, there is no need to be sorry I do not regret befriending you and if given the chance I would do it again. You are a kind hearted person, never down yourself you are worth more". You nodded and then buried your head in her clothes. " Shouko, I must go but wait for me I will return to you with some clothes and food for you to eat" you two designated a spot she will meet you and you walked away after hugging rin. Night fell and kahoku met back up with you, handing you a large bag shaped cloth and another filled with food. She watched over you as you ate some and then hugged you one last time before saying "until next time my friend be safe and remember I'll be here if you need me" you nodded as you walked away, continuing to travel til it got to dark. In the cloth you found a thick fabric a thin one and a pillow. You tied the thick one on the branches and climbed in, laying on the pillow and covering yourself and your belongs with the blanket. In your dream you once again talked to Emma hoo, he still refused to tell you about your power. He said it was up to you to find out but you didn't want to hear it. After a few hours of sleep you awoke to see the sun rise it was a amazing sight. You put on a plan white kimono you were given and packed your stuff. As you climbed down you heard a big blast, causing you and the tree to fall down. The fall knocked the breath out of you, bruising your rib cage completely as you came in contact with the tree. You rolled off it and cried in pain, who could have done that? You question soon would be answered cause you were picked up and flung over something light. You screamed out in pain. even the smallest amount of movement caused you pain, as the person positioned you correctly this time. But this person could not be that of a man the body was so slender, as soon as you looked up and realized who it was darkness over came you and you passed out from the pain. You woke up and the same room you met naraku in, he was laying on his bed next to you. You figured since he was asleep you'll make a run for it you quickly scanning the room and saw your bag right beside the bed. You slowly removed the cover to see your whole chest was wrapped. You tried to sit up but you almost passed out again. You thought about rolling over but just trying to move made you want to scream you slammed your head down in defeat. Naraku eyes popped open and his head turned towards you, he had a evil smirk and you awaited something horrible to happen. he started to sit up and then grabbed you pulling you up. You whimpered a little at the share magnitude of pain he brought. He began to remove your bandage, revealing your body. You looked down saw every inch of your stomach was black and blue. He lifted your breast and slowly started to lick it. You couldn't believe what was happening at that moment.

**(Me: so what do you think? you might be taken advantage of in you weaken state. i would cry if i was you but what would that do right?**

**Are you just going to like that monster have his way with you?**

**And who was that damn person that brought you back here?**

**My cousin: I don't see them falling in love he admitted he doesn't care, but wants to use her. And she's never been abused like she has by him"**

**Me: yeah I guess your right, maybe she'll cut his thing off and make a run for it again and meet up with inuyasha and the gang. There she'll be the first women to say yes miraku ill bare your child. -_-)**


	6. Chapter 6

He began to suck at it hungrily, and biting in-between. You let out a soft moan and he smirked into your skin, before rising his head and said "you will be my mate and bring me much joy.". He then begin to bite down your neck, leaving little marks, in-between gasping you asked "why my lord I am nothing but a vessel for you to do with as you please" he laughed a little to his self then said "yes shouko, to do with as I please, don't think your beauty has gone unseen. I'd admired it from the minute I met you. Ill admit lord sesshomaru did not do you justice. You will me my mate and a obedient one at that". You thought of fighting back, you would not be told what to do. But you were not match in your condition, plus this feeling that was overcoming you was amazing and you didn't want it to end. He grabbed the back of your head and roughly kissed you, biting on your lips. Which caused them to bleed. He gently laid you down and completely removed your blanket. He parted your legs and pushed them up so that they were bent, he slid his hand in-between them and pressed his hands on your inner thigh. Making sure you did not move, then he started to kiss you. Each kiss sent shivers up and down your spine, he then began to lick you. Releasing one hand to spread your lips and then running his warm tongue up and down its length. You threw your head back into the pillow, he lifted his head for a second only to common you to caress your breast. you did as you were told. He started to focusing on just licking your tip, causing you shake uncontrollably. He moved his hand to the lower part of your stomach in a attempt to hold you down. Your body was reacting to every thing he did, and it brought you so much pleasure. as he licked at your warmth, he started to sucked it. You bit down on your bottom lip so that you wouldn't make a nose. Just when you thought it couldn't get any better he slid his tongue in you. Which caused your body to react by rising, making his tongue go deeper. He licked all around you while rubbing the top of your womanhood with his thumb. It was becoming harder and harder to control your body. You tried your best but soon lost all control when he added two fingers in you, bending then at a 90% degree angle, gently touching the top of your womb as he moved his finger back and fourth. you tried one more time to hold in your moans in but soon gave in and screamed out naraku as you came. He licked his finger as the liquid dripped down you, only to be cleaned by his tongue a few seconds later. He got up and scratched at you warningly, while telling you not to move. But you couldn't help it your body was still shaking and you could feel yourself still coming on him as he began to get undress, you could see this hug bulge in his pants which was directly under the wet spot left from the cum still squirting out of you. Your eyes soon made there way to his well sculpted chest. You instantly turned red when he noticed what you were looking at. He got off the bed and removed his bottom, as your eyes once again gravitated lower you saw the size of his manhood .you started to slowly try and rise, but the pain once again hit you as begin to back up from him as he came close to you. You may not have known much about what was taken place but you knew that thing wasn't fitting in you, even if you were a powerful female demon this would hurt like hell.

**(Me: over react much it cant be that big)**

**(naraku turned around annoyed that I interrupted the story)**

**Oh my goodness Ill pray for you)**

He roughly pulled you down, which made a single tear fall from your eye due to the pain. he told you "I've tried to get you as wet as possible but this will still cause you great pain". you started to cry a little, you didn't think you could handle any more pain. He laid down on you wipping your tears and then lowered one hand to lift your legs. You began to take a deep breath to ready your self for the pain but before you got to finish he pushed into you. You screamed out as loud as you could, it felt like he was ripping you in half. Your nail dug into his back as he tried to force the rest of his manhood in. you tried not to but more and more tears fell down your face, then he ripped through the thin layer of skin causing your blood to coat the part of his manhood that was within you. You felt like he was filling your whole womb, as he started to lick your tears up as they fell. He grabbed both of your legs and lifted your legs higher which made you uncomfortable as he continued to push into you. Although you were feeling nothing but pain your body seemed to have had a mind of its own. Becoming more wet as the seconds passed, you blushed as you felt something warm dripping from your warmth. Once he was completely in you. He pulled out of you then pumped back in causing you to gasp, it hurt but you couldn't help but want more. You pulled him into you causing his face to go to your neck as he slowly increased his speed. The pain he caused you was not like before you wanted more, the shivers that it sent through your spine caused you to moan out loud. And the kisses he planted on your neck made you even wetter, after awhile he was going incredibility fast and your walls started to contract around him. Forcing his to become rough, it was no longer enjoyable for you but you could feel your body starting to feel like it did when you first climaxed. And as you climaxed this time he bit down on you and let his seeds spill within you. As he pulled out a mixture of your cum and his seeds spilled out too you felt empty without him, as your walls returned to normal. You didn't like this felling and quickly rose up, not paying attention to the pain. You kissed him and pulled at his hair Deeping it. He smirked and you said "please my lord I need you"

**(Me: oh my goodness are you falling for him or really enjoy that new felling lol)**

He ran his hand down your back as the two of you kissed and a burning sensation over came you. When it was over you were left with a smaller version of his spider mark. He lifted you with ease and carried you to the wall, rising your hands over your head and holding them there with one of his. Your eyes widen at the thought of what he might do, he pressed his body against yours and whispered "spread your legs my sweet". You nodded and did as you were told. He then quickly entered you causing your legs to instantly become like jelly. he grabbed your hair pulling your head onto his shoulder and leaving your mate mark open. He took advantage of that and bit down causing you to climax and for your ascents to drip down your legs and his manhood. But that didn't stop him from causing havoc on your lower body. He went at it for hours, moving from the wall to the edge of the bed. Allowing you to lay your body against his as he held your hips down and pumped up into you over and over making you cum once again. He then bent you over the edge of the bed and spread your legs. Only to once again enter your now raw womb, he pumped nonstop until you could feel is manhood pulsing within in your womb. After which he released in you, you fell onto the bed to weak to move. So he picked you up and gently laid you under the covers and soon joined you. You rested you head on his chest and

Closed your eyes once again welcoming sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your dream**

this time you weren't greeted by your usually darkness, but none the less Emma was there. He looked at you with a evil smile and said "ah shouko you have returned to me" you looked at him, "you say that as if I have a choice it seem like every time I close my eyes your here waiting for me. I know your apart of me but why do you only visit me in my dreams?" he laughed "I've been watching you from the darkness of your dreams for years. I got tired of waiting and decided to show myself, but if I choose to I can show myself in other ways, do not forget I'm the god if hell wench! So stay in your place, am I understood?". You nodded and the two of you continued to talk, after awhile he ordered you to stand the two of you stood and he walked you to a corner that was filled with darkness. In that part was a pond, you looked into it and saw a demon with dog ears, one that looked like a cat, one that was as small as a child with a fox tale, two human women and one monk. You looked up confuse "who are they?" "You will find out soon enough" was his response, as you stood there and continued to watch you saw you attacking them, but something was different.

**End**

you woke the warmth of two lips pressed against yours, you were amazed to see it was naraku. He had then stood up and got dress, telling you to meet him down stair for breakfast. You nodded and grabbed your bag to get dressed as you opened it a pair of sharp sliver hair chopsticks fell out. They were craved to look like snakes and around them was a note. "a gift from me to you shouko, you will always be my best friend" you held the note tight before putting them on, then you put on your kimono before running down the stairs barefoot. When running to the table you slipped and fell with a hard thud. Naraku looked up shook his head at you with disappointment and went back to eating without saying a word. With your red face and somewhat hurt pride got up and quietly sat in your chair. you began eating your rice with your head down, ashamed to look at narakus face. Once done he stood and said meet me in the front of the castle for your training. He didn't wait for you to answer before he walked out the dinning room. You took your sweet time finishing your food listening to the sounds outside, imagining the creatures that made them. As you took your last bite kana appeared out of nowhere and said come, she lead you to a room and handed you a one piece black suit (kind of like songa) with sliver melt on the shoulders and knees , on your waist you had a cloth tied, the color was midnight blue. You used the snake chopsticks to make a tight bun, two strands of hair fell out on the lower side of your face. As you walked to the garden more fell from your nap. When you got there naraku attacked you. You fell to the floor and said "what's the matter with you, give me a chance to get ready!". He looked annoyed "you will not always have that opportunity, so you need to know how to quickly recover and fight back". You started to get angry, how could he treat you like this after last night. You wanted to show him a thing or two so you stood ready to fight. He charged at you and these things sprouted from his back you were taken aback by this and held your hands out. He fell to his knees and started to lose his color. Then you heard that laugh again you looked around and saw nothing. Then the voice spoke "I am within you, no one can hear me but you why don't you just finish him off here and now. Take one or your hair chopsticks and plunge it in his neck." Naraku stood and you balled one hand into a fist which caused him to fall back to his knees. "you cant can you your afraid you might kill the only person that might love you. After that night you don't know what to think of him, do you? He could have had his way with you but he made you his mate. Why would he do that if he didn't care in his own weird way, right?". You yelled "no im not scared but I will not kill him"... She became annoyed and said. "if you will not do it then I will make you" controlled by her you released your control over him and grabbed your chopstick allowing your hair to fall. As you ran towards him, your hair blew in the wind. Naraku quickly blocked your left hand but you sank the right chopstick between his ribs. he fell to the ground and the onryo let go of her hold on you. You fell to the ground tears in your eyes as you looked at what you had done. He told you to help him to his room. Once there he told you to leave him, you hesitated asking him "shouldn't I go get help my lord" he turned towards you "no I will heal myself in time, those chopsticks had poison in them" you looked down at his side as the poison ate away at his flesh. "you begged for his forgiveness saying something took control of you". But he didn't answer, he had passed out. You stayed by his side, not wanting to leave cause you felt it was all your fault. You slept on the mat and bandaged his wound the next morning. You felt horrible and wanted nothing more then to pay back that damn onryo. Throughout the night she laughed non-stop, I've won, I've won. Two weeks passed and naraku finally opened his eyes, he looked down to see you sleeping on the mat. He got up, went over to pick you up, and laid you on the bed. Then he climbed in, you snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth it brought. You opened your eyes to see him looking down at you smiling, with out thinking you lifted your head and kissed him. After breaking the kiss you told him "I am truly sorry for my actions lord naraku. It was not me who had did that but something took control of me." He listened to you as you went on to tell him of your misfortunes that seemed to follow you. when you finished he nodded and kissed you, adding tongue after a few seconds. Your hands found its way to his chest and you start to scratch at it animalisticly he picks you up and walks to a paper door, opening it to reveal a large hot spring like bath. He gently puts you into the water then follows in after you. You two never break the kiss as he removes your now wet clothes from your body. He then wrapped his arms around you waist and deepened the kiss. It was a wonderful feeling being in his arms, at that moment nothing could go wrong. Your hand slowly found its way to his manhood and you began to stroke it softly, he moaned in your mouth and broke the kiss telling you to go harder. You smirked and started to go harder as he lend back, enjoying the every moment of it. He soon became erected and you had to use two hands to continue to please him. Naraku opened his eyes and pulled you into a kiss. Turning you around so that you were on the edge sitting on a rock. He spread you legs and entered you. You gasped and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, you moaned in pleasure as he entered you further. You wrapped your legs around him as he picked you up still pumping into you. As he pushed into you, you could feel water enter you too. This feeling was new and just as blissful as every other one that took over your body when the two of you became one. It felt like only minutes that you to shared each other but it was really hours on end. you two simultaneously reach your climax, he lifted you up off of him and you begin swam to the side where the water was falling from what look like a height fount in nature. You let the water fall over your face and drench the part of your body that wasn't submerged in the water. he met you there a little later after bathing his self. He grabbed your hand and lead you to the edge and bathed you. When he was finished he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. When there he laid you down and dried you off. The two of you fell back to sleep in one another's arm.

**(Me: awww)**

After half the day was over and night was fast approaching. You were awoken by the sound of someone opening the door, you rubbed your eyes and saw three servants walk in. you were surprised at this because you never before seen anyone other then kuagra, kana and that young boy. They bowed before completely entering and brought you food. You felt naraku moved and quickly turned your head in his direction. He kissed you before telling two of the servants to bring the food, as the other one went to clean the bathroom. you grabbed your food and said thank you. She bowed and smiled at you, naraku didn't pay attention to the other servant so you said thank you for him. They both went to retrieve the third servant and hurried off. When the two of you finished your food, you gather the plates and bowls and placed them neatly outside the door, sliding it shout afterwards. You laid back on his chest, as one of his hands lifted your chin so that you were now looking at him "everyday can be as nice as this one if you continue to obey me and be a good mate". You nodded because honestly he was being nice and considering you almost killed him a little over two weeks ago, it could be worst. Months passed and naraku showed you how to use the onyro power as your own. Her anger became like venom when you used your hair sticks as weapons, some times she would try to fight back and would use her powers to control you before you can drain her of her power. Your hand to hand combat skills had improved greatly over time, you became a deadly weapon that was so graceful some demons took on what was a trance like state when you practiced with them. You were truly a powerful weapon...

**(Me: So what you think? lol narakus been nice and you actually learned how to give that dang onyro a taste of her own medicine. You learned how to over come your fear of Emma hoo and he even seems to be showing you your future. As far as I see it you turned a negative into a positive by just listening.**

**My cousin: only took her a couple of beatings -_-)**


	8. Chapter 8

A few more months passed and you found yourself walking around the west wing of the castle, you thought a little sight seeing would help with this horrible feeling in your stomach as you made it to the last door you fell to your knees, but before you could scream you heard someone scream for naraku. For some strange reason you remembered that voice, but whose was it . You took your time and stood, given yourself a few seconds to control the pain and you ran to where the voice came from. And there not even three feet in front of naraku was that gang from your dream. he was holding this huge sword and was about to swing it at naraku. Without thinking you ran in front of him, he smirked but soon stopped when inuyasha laughed and said "she reeks of you naraku, what is she your new creation". with anger in your voice you said "no I am the human that will your demise" you stood ready to act as he swing, you moved out of the way grabbing your hair sticks you closed your eyes. the gang and naraku looked at you as your hand glowed and the sticks grew larger as inuyasha sword returned to normal. Kagome screamed "what just happened?" inuyasha said "that wench is doing it, she's draining my swords power". Kagome soon fell to the floor , the rest of the gang ran to her side. Songa then yelled "something's wrong with her Iniyasha". And at that moment your eyes flashed open and you ran towards inuyasha, miraku jumped in front of him uncovering his hand. But soon he too fell, leaving you and inuyasha face to face. You were able to cut him across his chest one time but as you went to strick him again you began to feel weak and fell to your knees before completely passing out.

**(Me: this is a short one, but what do you think? What could have been the cause of what happened to you. I mean you had been using that ability awhile and nothing had happened, could it be the onyro?**

**My cousin: did naraku stand there the whole time and watch? He better had finished inuyasha off when she blacked out. And while Im on that subject how you stop before telling what happened to her and the gang. Was this the thing that was different about herself that she saw awhile back in her dream?)**


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku ran to your side, picking you up and carrying you inside. The weaken inuyasha scream "where are you going, come back here and fight me naraku**. (laughing in-between coughing blood) **to worried about your poor little wench, I See". As naraku walked away he simply said " hold your tongue or I will finish you off, if you were smart you would run for help before the poison kills you completely". It took you two months for you to woke up, you opened your eyes and rubbed them before looking around. As you began to sit up naraku walked through the door with something for you to eat. You smiled and asked him how long had you been out, he didn't answer you just placed the food on your lap and removed some falling hair from your face. You wanted nothing more then to eat but the smell of it upset your stomach, making you vomited up green stuff and bring you a unbearable pain.

**(I'm not sure the correct term for green throw up. But I know when I get sick, which is more often then I should, I usually vomited and at some point you no longer have anything in your stomach which causes me to throw up some green voile. Which I believe much be apart of the acid in my stomach and its accompanied by a horrible pain in the pit of my stomach like someone's stabbed me. I've cut out a lot of fast food restaurant because after eating something from there that happens, well long story short that's what's happening to you)**

Naraku looks at you, confused, "what's the matter with you shouko?" You wiped your mouth "nothing my lord, just not feeling well I guess". He nodded you and told you go clean yourself off, as he got the food and handed it off to a servant and another servant came to remove the dirty sheets. You got up and walked to the bathing room. The warmth of the water relaxed your stomach, so you didn't throw up again but the pain still remained. naraku soon entered the room and cleaned you

You loved the way his hand felt as it washed your body. But you quickly grabbed his hand and forced it to your stomach. With your hand on top of his, you guided him in a circular motion. And for those few moments your stomach was at ease, you closed your eyes and dropped your hand as he continued to rub it.

**(lol I don't know if you know this but its been proven that when someone is sick aka your stomach hurt it can sooth aka make them feel better to slowly rub there stomach in a slow clock wise motion. Now it is also possible that someone can become dependent if this is done enough. :/ like me and will only find comfort when its done.)**

He picked you up and the cold air hit you, causing you to Shiver. A servant opened the door and stuck her arm in with a towel on it. He dried you off dressed you and then put you back in bed, after which he kissed you and said "I have business to attend to do not moved understand me?" You nodded and closed your eyes.

**Your Dream**

"Emma hoo where are you we must talk, something happened to me while I fought that demon. I couldn't control my power and ended up blacking out. What went wrong this time?"

He walked off into the darkness, you followed him not willing to let your question go unanswered. The two of you stopped in front of the pond and the two of you watched the same thing you saw before. You looked him "why are you showing me this once again?" He pointed and said "look closer there is something you missed last time" you knelt down closer to the pond and after looking at it replay you said "I look pregnant but im not and what's with the odd color illuminating, its so bright. But then it grows brighter, until I faint." He nodded, you stood and pointed down at your womb "first off as you could see I am not pregnant, second what looks like, is that my power is out of control and not just only drawing from everyone else its also doing it to me. How could that be its my power.." "you refuse to accept the truth but it would all come together if you did" you placed your hand on your stomach could it be true, Im pregnant. But that doesn't explain my power mild function. Could it be increasing my power to the point its causing me harm?. "Emma hoo what will become of my child" he laughed as he walked around the pound "it will have unimaginable, power. Not just your power, your mate, but also the power that I will gift to him. The same one that I had lent to you"... You screamed "but what is my power!" But he vanished as he walked behind the pond.

**End **

When you woke up you looked around, then rubbed your stomach. "the two of us will have to keep you a secret, I'm sure your father doesn't want you and even if he did I don't think he'll be able to care for you like a father should. I mean don't get me wrong he's as nice as I guess demons get, but I'm sure this is for the best". As you said those last seven words naraku walked in "what is for the best shouko?" You looked up to him walking in the door and said "oh my lord, I was just talking to myself about my powers" he sat at the end of the bed "and what about them". You quickly thought of something "I wanted to apology for what happened. If I had learned to control my powers better that would have not happened" he pulled you close and said "do not be sorry your powers seemed to have increased and you took on to much at once is all" you nodded and laid into his chest, he climbed in bed with you. That night you stayed up just twirling your finger in his hair. everything you ever wanted since youth was at your reach but if your were to touch it, it will all crumble apart.

**(Me: so what do you think?**

**My cousin: its good, lol but do al your stories have to deal with the main character getting pregnant and bearing a child.. Lol I hope you know not everyone had kid 0_o **

**Me: yea but it was kind of consider a women's job to have a child (a son first) -_-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two months and a week later**

You two lay in bed, your sound asleep. But naraku is awake watching the stars as they dance in the sky. He's in deep thought, confused about something but what? You had started to show a little. You can conceal it when you wear clothes, but when your naked you can see well enough something is growing inside of you. You had stopped having sex with naraku only five days prior, afraid he would notice as he caressed your body. Training has become more difficult, you no longer move so gracefully and when you try to use the power, the same thing continues to happen. You can tell naraku is starting to wonder what's wrong, But you try you best to keep his mind at ease. you find your self sleeping a lot lately, there are other things but thankfully you are throwing up. you find yourself continuously say "I only have a few more months a few more months." But you never really thought about how you would give birth with no help and who you would give your child to. Trying to hide your pregnancy has taken up so much of your time and you thought that you didn't think about what would accrue after.

**Naraku's thoughts**

Something strange is wrong with Shouko, for the past few days she has been avoiding my advances. She rarely sleeps near me anymore and when we train, I can see that she's become weaker, slower, and her powers are still out of control. This is becoming very annoying and if she continues to act this way she will be punished. As my mate she will uphold her duties , her job is to honor me and nothing less. But what could be the cause of her actions.

(looks at Shouko watching her as she sleeps ) she's so beautiful when she sleeps (rubs her back, she slowly rolls over and hugs you. She lays her head on your chest) I feel at peace when she's near, not the same as I was before. I guess she'll go back to how she was sooner or later, if not I will have to teach her this is unacceptable. I can not have her thinking since she is my mate now she can act how ever she please.

**End**

**Your dream**

"So you think this will go unnoticed?" You look at Emma hoo annoyed "and what my I ask are you talking about?" "don't act as if you don't know, because if you continue to do this it will be the cause of your demise". "you don't understand, how could you you'll never be in my position." He sat near you "I know what's inside of you will be very powerful, at least that much is sure. If you continue to do as you are only harm will come to you and everyone you care for" you stood " and what's new Emma hoo? I seem to have that as my outcome regardless what I do. Why wont you help me? You refuse to answer anything I find important. Why are you here if not to help" angry at your defiance he grabs you "I've done everything to help you, you refuse to do anything on your own and so you question my decisions? I could kill you now and your mate would be helpless to save you. The onyro might be freed and I probably would have to find another like you in order to catch her but that's a small price to pay. That is if you continue to act as you are, you act like a spoil child would. Cautiously whining about your misfortunes, you have a hard life but you are not the only one. You mortals focus to much on the bad and then nothing but more misfortune finds you." He threw you on the ground and walked away leaving you to your own thought.

"but I just want what's best for my unborn child"

**End**

You wake up on naraku's chest, you jump up covering yourself. He looks at you and pulls you into a hug, you pull away and tighten your kimono obi. "my lord what are we to do today?" He looked at your hands then grabs them "nothing, we are going to stay in bed today". You lay back down kind of hungry but to embarrassed to ask, it had only been four hours since your last meal. You climb on top of him, which surprises him and you kiss him on the lips. Not wanting to go all the way but after your dream, you want to put his mind at ease. you kiss him working your way down, loosening his kimono top and bottom as you plant kisses. You stop at his manhood and slowly start to lick it. Running your tongue around it as you slowly lower your mouth. He starts to moan, as you bob your head up and down. He manhood starts to slowly become harder and harder as you move faster. You start to jerk him off as you do that. You could tell he's enjoying every moment. You plan to doing this until he comes, but plans quickly change as he pulls you to his level. You try to wiggle out of his grip, you can see his eyes are full of lust for you "my lord please let me continue to please you, it has always been about me today I want to please you" "and you will". he carried you to the bathroom laying in the water. You relaxed a little at the thought of him not begin able to tell your bump as much in the water. He climbed in after you and pulled you into a deep kiss. You quickly grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. he wasted no time placing his self at your entrance and then pushing in. you gasped, it was a strange feeling that over came you this time. You opened your eyes to see if naraku noticed it to. But he didn't "your more wet then normal, I guess you've missed me as much as I missed you" you blushed at his comment, as the strange feeling persisted. You refused to allow him to put you in any position that would allowed him to touch your belly. He didn't seem to notice really as he pumped in and out of you at a fast speed. Naraku climaxed three times before given you a break. Then he positioned you so that you were leaning over the edge as he once again pushed his self into your entrance. He left kisses down your back as he pounded you. Holding on your hip as the water splashed at your lower half's. This position was more comfortable for you, he grabbed the back of your head pulling you into a kiss. He tried to rub down your stomach but you lead his hands to your breast and guided him into caressing your breast. He stayed in this position for awhile, biting down on your mark every once in a blue making you climax instantly. With four last rough thrust he made you lose all control in your legs. Be held you up as he spilled his seeds in you. He tried to wash you but when he got to your stomach you started to shake "what's wrong Shouko?" "Im cold my lord" he picked you up wrapped you in a towel and dried you off before laying you on the bed. You tried to dress yourself but he scratched at you warningly, so you laid down and let him. Oddly enough he didn't notice your bump. Before you went to sleep naraku looked at you "my mate I will have to go for a few months, kaugra will look after you. Oh you can leave the grounds but you must accompany by someone, do you understand" "yes my lord but why must you leave for so long how will I know your safe?" "don't worry I will return to you". after hearing those comforting words you laid down to go to sleep. You woke up to a empty bed, finally able to breath. Happy you wouldn't have to hide your pregnancy from anyone. Three more months passed and you found yourself trying to reason with your unborn child and your self more. You had grown attached to the begin growing within you, periodically you would sneak away to see kahoku. after the first few weeks you told her of your new troubles, she was shock but grew to accept that you might have fallen for the demon. If the two of you could find your father you could put your mind at rest knowing your child would be safe and its powers not misused. Time passed and you found it harder and harder to walk and meet kahoku. She had asked you if maybe that could be because its almost time. You began to worry, you wouldn't be able to make it home and there's no way lord sesshomaru would allow you to stay. Even though he gave you to naraku, he hated him and probably thought you would cause his undoing. kahoku offered to come with you and having no choice you accepted. You two made the first day and a half with out any trouble, during that night you began to have pain. They began to increase in number "shouko your going in to labor, we must prepare. Im not sure what is needed but we will get through this, I wont leave your side" after a few hours you started to push. You both heard laughing, kahoku looked around for where it was coming from. " kahoku its her you not safe you must run" " I cant leave you here alone" she checked around her neck but saw that the necklace was gone. But even then she refused to allow you to go through this alone. The baby was starting to crown when the laughter got louder. She was waiting for something but what? You screamed as you pushed the baby's head out, arching your back and shutting your eyes. Only to hear the voice of kahoku, you looked in horror at the sight before you. kahoku was in the air blood dripping from her mouth, you continued to push. screaming for her (onyro) to show her self and stop, but she didn't she flung kahoku and said simply "your son and friend will die, I can allow you to give birth then kill them both. But I thought you having to watch her die as you give birth would be better"


	11. Chapter 11

You weren't in the position to help kahoku, The anger built up inside of you. You knew what would happened if you drained the onyro now, you power had been betraying you since the beginning of your pregnancy and would most likely do it again. so you tried to continue to push, the onyro was becoming annoyed, she dropped kahoku just as lord sesshomaru came through. Surprised to see that you were alive he turned in the direction of kahoku "you are the cause of this aren't you, I knew she was seeing you and no one will disobey me. She knew the price of betraying me" he looks at the child "that child you've just beard is very powerful, I can feel it. Ten times more then most grown demons" You cut him off picking up the baby you had just finished berthing "i know you have no ties to me **(owe you nothing)** and in your eyes, i am the lowest and weakest there is **(a women human)** but you must help me, her blood isn't just on my hand but yours. You took the one thing that protected her and just because she was willing to help me. She's the only friend I have please help her, I know you can"

**(honestly you could give me a million reason why what your about to do could be considered wrong, but you going to do it. so deal with it im telling the story here, hehe)**

"what is in it for me?" you tried not to cry as you held your son "i can hear the interest in your Voice, I will give you my child. That is if you bring her back" he looked at you kind of disgusted. He then drew his sword, plunged it into her stomach and then pulled it out. As he walked away from you with your child, he placed the necklace on his neck. Kahoku body began to glow and she opened her eyes, she was alive. when she looked at you she saw you were crying, you had just given your child away and you instantly regretted it. Kahoku ran to your side "shouko where is the baby?" You tried to sit up as you held your head down, blood on you kimono was the only reminder of your son. "gone" she continued to ask you questions but you were to sad to answer. The two of you made it back to naraku castle, you were able to sneak in only to be noticed by one of the servants. She had a look of horror as she saw the blood on you. For the past few months you didn't allow anyone to see you in the castle so they didn't know about your pregnancy. kahoku and the servant helped you into the bathroom, bathing you and laying you down. In your weaken state you whispered "please tell no one of what you have just seen" the servant nodded and proceeded to leave. A week passed and health wise you were back to normal or so you thought. Little did you know that you had become infected from given birth and not getting the right attention right after, but filled with so much anger you had not noticed the signs. to busy trying to take your frustration out by draining the onyro and destroyed anything that you could. But on the morning of October 13th (my birthday lol) naraku returned only to see you and kahuko in the room you two share. She was trying to comfort you "who are you?" You turned around to see a angry naraku, you quickly ran to him "I had called for her my lord please do not be upset with me I was so sadden by your lack in presence that I needed a friend. She wasn't able to fill the void but she was able to help some what" he kissed you, looking you up and down, something was wrong but he was to weak to care. He stumbled a little as he made his way to the bed. You walked behind him and helped him into the bed, undressing him as kahoku left you two alone. "what has happened my lord?" "nothing to worry yourself over my mate" you dressed his wound and then laid down near him. You had weaken the onyro so you didn't worry about kahoku for the time begin. You fell asleep only to be awoke by this horrible pain in your lower abandonment. It was even worst then the feeling that over came you when you had given birth, you tried your best not to scream as you ripped the blanket from your body. Only to see blood covering the lower part of the bed, you began to move but fell to the floor as you tried to stand. Naraku woke up to see the blood on the bed and you passed out on the floor. He called for the servant and kahoku fearful of what was going on followed behind her, they both walked in to see you in his arms still bleeding. Then there eyes gravitated to the dead mass (placenta) laid on the floor, the servant looked on in shock but kahoku wasn't. Naraku begin to walk carrying you in his arms, kahoku could feel the anger directed towards her as the servant called for assistance, she followed him to the bathroom. kahoku wanted to tell him what had happened but was fearful shouko would never forgive her for her betrayal. It took a few hours but they were able to bring your temperature down, you never did regain consciousness. Naraku wouldn't allow kahoku near you but nor did he make her leave. he still wanted to know how this came to be, but he was to consumed with you to tackle that problem so soon. Two Weeks passed and you finally opened your eyes to see naraku sleeping beside you. You went to move near him but screamed as the pain shot through your body. Naraku woke up and quickly made you lay back down "you are to weak to move stay still I will go and rewet your cloth". You grabbed his hand "don't leave" he stood and began to walk "we need to keep your fever down, ill be back soon". You laid your head back and the pain subsided, you knew if you didn't get better the onyro would take this chance to attack. But where was she? You had not had any problems from her the whole time, could she be after the thing that mattered the most to you now. What if she had gotten to your son? Naraku walked in as your were in deep thought. you didn't even notice as he placed the cloth on your head "how did this happen?" You shook your head then looked at him "Im not sure my lord" with anger in his voice "do not lie to me! Tell me how this happened!". You refused to have all this happen in vain, you tried to get up, anything was better then this. If he knew about your son being with The lord of the western land he would do what ever it took to kill lord sesshoma and take back his son. he flung you back on the bed, kahoku ran in and he turned around to face her. "you know, don't you, if she will not tell me then I will beat it out of you" "no my lord I will tell you" he turned to look at you, but as you began to talk you passed out. All the excitement caused you to start to bleed again. Just then two servants ran in to care for you as naraku dragged kahoku out the door and down the stairs. She kicked and screamed the whole way down, once he made it to the main level he picked her up and threw her on the floor "you would allow her to die then to tell me, if she dies nothing will stop me from punishing you slowly til you meet the same fate as her. If you knew what was good for you, you would speak now." Kahoku stood up, stumbling a few times before she was completely up. "lord naraku you are a father, and something had went wrong which is more then likely the cause of her infection. He is in the care of lord sesshomaru as a trade for him saving me." She could see the anger build in him "you will stay here and watch over her, know that if she doesn't make it I will paint the walls with your blood". Kahoku nodded before running to your side, as he made his way to lord sesshomarus land. A few hours later the servants were able to stop your bleed, a few minutes later you regained consciousness, only to see naraku gone. kahoku ran to your side, eyes filled with tears. "where is my lord?" He went after the baby, you sprung up ignoring your pain. "we must go after him this will not end well, he will kill lord sesshomaru or die trying". You grabbed a black kimono and order a servant to dress you. You then took a deep breath before running, kahoku followed behind you. Half way there inuyasha and the gang found you "today is your lucky day shouko I will kill you then your mate naraku" you stood there annoyed "stand back you mutt, I have no time for this now. If you wish to die that will have to wait" you continued to try and run the pain increasing, but you wouldn't allow it to slow you down. blood began to dripped down your leg as kahoku follwed behind you. As the sun started to set you came to a clearing where you saw a servant holding your child. He was so beautiful, Wavy black hair gray eyes, yellow brownish skin (super light Brown skin) "take the child inside now" lord sesshomaru yelled. you wanted nothing more but to hold him once more, but you turned your attention back to naraku and sesshomaru. You had to stop them and was about to before inuyasha and his gang came. Naraku and seshomaru turned towards the gang and you. Anger filled in his red eyes he as ran to your side. he caught you soon as you were about to fall. You pushed him away "damn it, why is it that you can not listen I told you if you wish you die that I would do so later. This has nothing to with you or friends now go before I do away with you inuyasha" sesshomaru ready to attack naraku and inuyasha. "stop lord sesshomaru" "shut up shouko, I can handle my brother and your mate, you will stay in your place remember our agreement. I would hate for something to happen to your child" you had enough, no one would die today unless by your hands, but did you have enough strength to do it? This seemed to well planned out, like regardless what you did in the end you would lose.


	12. Chapter 12

You stood there still weak from your infection, but willing to protect the ones you love. You tried your best to concentrate, lord sesshomaru looks at you a little confused while inuyasha shouts at kagome "shoot her now" as kagome lets go and her arrow flew in your direction, you hit the ground with a hard thud. At first kagome and the gang thought that she had hit you, but nothing had pierced your body. Everyone looked shock at your lifeless body laying there. Was this the end of you ? had summing your power in your weaken state caused your death? Onryo started to laughed, thinking that she had finally cause the death of the last family member of her lover. But unlike the other times her laugh echoed through the forest causing everyone to look around for the source. then out of the blue Emma hoo appeared, his large frame and height of 18 feet made everyone look like ants. Dastsue-Bawith stood by his left side and he held his pinchers in his left hand. Everyone stopped in there track no long looking for the source of laughter. "show your self onyro it is time that you pay. today is your judgment time!" His voice boomed bringing fear to everyone but naraku and lord sesshomaru. The onyro appeared, Her skin was as white as snow, her hair was long and the color of midnight. She wore a white kimono that was drenched in blood. She laughed happy that she had finally won, causing shouko infection to become fatal, which caused everything to fall together. her one regret was the Emma hoo got there before everyone killed each other. Kagome, shippo, and sango looked in Horror. Then the onyro spoke "I had only done what was done to me, her father deserves to suffer as I did. I loved him and he choose his first born son, wife and daughter over me and my unborn child. But now that they all have died I will take my leave". He grabbed her tongue and ripped it out of mouth "you brought nothing but pain killing innocent children, trying to kill any demon or human that she cared for . Not wanting her to die by your hands for that would be to easy, but by her own? Anyone that this girl knew felt your rath and for awhile I stayed back watching from a far and collecting the souls. Feeling this would soon come to a end. Seeing that it didn't go as plain i have to intervene, now its your time, Dastsue-Bawith weigh her!". The women then walked into view and confronted her, "all your misdeeds will be revealed. You have gone on to long without paying for your actions, you let your anger stop you from moving on and you made your mind up to make this child suffer because her gift allowed you to latch on to her. Stand before me so that I can weigh your clothes" the onyro refused to so the Dastsue-Bawith ripped her clothes and flesh off. Causing the onyro to scream, now everyone was standing around waiting to see what would happen next. Horror plastered on there face, no god has ever showed its self to a demon, human, let along a group of both. But Emma hoo looked over and then moved, there behind him stood grates. The onyro hanging her head low walked through them followed by Dastsue-Bawith, as Emma hoo turned naraku yelled out " what about Shouko!" Emma hoo continued to walk away and then a big explosion caused everyone to fly backwards in all direction.

**(Me: well this is the end I will make another story (part two) and you will see what happened to you and everyone else.**

**My cousin: your kidding me right? You end the story with a cliffhanger? And why cant you make a happy ending like everyone else? I want to know what happened to Shouko and the baby where the hell is the baby?)**


End file.
